Heart on Fire
by NotYourAngel
Summary: We all know what happened to Bella and Edward. We also have an idea of what happened to Renesmee and Jacob. But what happened after their inevitable child? Who is this child, what happens to her? Well, as I am her, I have those answers. And here they are.


**Chapter 1**

Most people are normal, healthy, happy, normal. I am about as far as one can possibly get from normal. My parents are none other than Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, famed werewolf and half-vampire. My name is Fiammetta, which means little flame in Italian. I have my Grandma Sarah's dark brown hair flowing down my back, and my Grandfather Edward's original bright green eyes. A little bit of me from each family. Because of who my family is, I am one of a kind.

Everyone on my mothers side are vampires. My mother is half vampire, because my Grandmother was still human when my mother was born. I have vampire characteristics, such as perfect eyesight and memory, and hardened skin. I can bleed, which can be a problem with my family. The good news is that I don't bleed easily. I don't bruise either, which is good, because I love to fight. I think that a love to fight runs in my family. That's how my father fell in love. There is a story behind that, but I'm not going to go too far into it. Here's the long and short: My father imprinted on my mother when she was a newborn baby. He was about to kill her, for almost killing my Grandmother Bella, but then it just happened. He called it imprinting. He says its like a thousand steel cables are keeping him tied to her, that she is his gravity, and if anything were to happen to her, he would die. Literally, he feels, but I'm not so sure.

You see, my family is the only reason I believe in love. I don't think that it exists outside the world of so-called mythical creatures. I don't have any friends, but I know what boys are looking for. I read enough to know. All boys are looking for the same thing. Bet you can guess what that is. I'll give you a hint, its not love. But my parents are so in love it is almost sickening. I mean, I love them, but I can't spend more than a few hours in there company. They way they look at each other, It's like they are seeing the sun for the first time. And that's every day.

It was sickening for a while, But I understood it more after I learned my family's dirty little secret about my father being a werewolf. I knew that my aunts and uncles, and grandparents are vampires, but I am a werewolf. Honestly, how does that work out? Our kinds are supposed to hate each other. it is not normal. I found out by phasing for the first time. (Really, mom and dad, you didn't feel like you should tell me before it happened? Not even the legends? Honestly?)

So anyway, it happened when my dad was out at the rez with my grandpa, who was very sick. I had been feeling sick for a few days, and it wasn't getting any better. Suddenly, I felt this heat raging through my body, and a ripple pass through my bones. For an instant, I almost felt like I was being torn into shreds, but the pain was over a nano-second later. Phasing was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. I kind of loved it.

There were two packs, Sam's and my father's. Each pack had connected minds, and I could read both pack minds. My father was trying to make me choose which pack i wanted to be a part of, but I tried not to think about it. Instead, whenever that thought popped into my head, I thought about traveling.

I had always wanted to travel, but being me, it was very rare that I got to leave the house. Of course, I left to go hunt with Uncle Emmett. He was the only one that my parents trusted me to hunt with; I think it was because if anyone or anything came after me, he could fight them off long enough for me to run away. There was really no cause for distress, because I can take care of myself very well, thank you very much. I really shouldn't have been angry about it, but no one likes to be babied.

My family, or coven if you prefer, is very big. Edward and Bella are my grandparents. I called them aunt and uncle just like everyone else, because it was just too weird to call them grandma and grandpa. They were perpetually 17 and 18, so you can see how that would be odd. Uncle Edward had a gift for reading peoples minds, just like me, and Aunt Bella was a shield, which was very useful in battle, or so they claimed. I didn't think I would ever find out, my family was so protective. There was also Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice was able to tell the future, but only based on whatever choices someone made. Even in her human life she was able to do that. There is a long complicated story behind it, but I don't know the details. Uncle Jasper was able to control emotions, he could make you feel calm, or angry, or happy, or sad. Obviously, he used that to his advantage when ever we were sparing. There was also Uncle Emmett, and Auntie Rosalie. Emmett was incredibly strong, and Rosalie was incredibly beautiful. There was also Carlisle and Esme Cullen; they were the coven leaders, and technically my great-grandparents. I just called them by their first names.

With my family being full of vampires with extra abilities, you could assume that I had extra abilities. And you would be correct. not only can read minds, I can also put my thoughts into other peoples minds. It's more of a form of communication than anything.

My dad is Jacob Black, and I had only ever met his dad (my grandpa) four times. When I was born, on my 1st birthday, on my parents 10th anniversary, and when he was on his death bed. It was right after I had phased for the first time, and my dad had promised that he could tell me the legends for the first time. The stories were amazing. Grandpa was an amazing story teller. Seriously, he could have made a lot of money off of his skills. He died a week later. It was the only time I had ever seen my dad cry.

My life was full of emotional turmoil.

My father and Sam were fighting over which pack I belonged to, because I could read the thoughts of both packs, even though I had only ever met Sam's pack once. With so many emotions being thrown at me all at once, I couldn't take it, I couldn't understand how Uncle Jasper could take it every day (then again, he hadn't had hormones for at least a hundred years). I constantly had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had named 'lonely'. My dad was the saddest I had seen anyone since Aunt Bella's dad died in a police accident (He had gotten shot in the stomach by a crack addict, and had been rushed to the hospital. Carlisle had even preformed the surgery and there was nothing he could do). I had started to cut my arms up, which is not very smart when you live with a mind reader, and someone who reads emotions. My parents were not very happy with me. And to top it all off, I couldn't sleep at all at night because my aunts and uncles were "being loud", if you know what I mean. The whole situation was infuriating, and too much to deal with. So one day, I just left. I packed up all of my stuff, and left. I decided to go to Europe, might as well get this meeting with the Volturi over with.

**AN: I've had this story for a while, and I finally started publishing it. I should be publishing a new chapter each week. My writing style will change between chapters, but that's just because the beginning is from like a year ago. Yadda yadda yadda, author-ish stuff. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, final thought. This is one of the shorter chapters. Thanks for reading, love.**


End file.
